


Undeniable

by beatrice2020



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Original Character(s), Self-Harm, Sex, Violence, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrice2020/pseuds/beatrice2020
Summary: The day to day monotonous life of a Beta Dhampir is emotionally bare. Rose, although best friends with Royal Moroi lacks the desire to live her life. Maybe that is why she is willing to spend her life watching others live. When Lissa, Roses's best friend has been threatened a shift within her Guardian team accounts. Where before Rose was a runner up to be placed on her team, now she has to prove herself yet again to complete strangers. Will, she actually give up her life for Lissa, or will she want something more? What happens when her fundamental beliefs about herself shift?Warnings: Emotional Abuse, Explicit Content, Self Harm, Violence, Slightly OOC





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! I Own nothing but the Plot - Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy!

Prologue - The Way the World Works

As a little girl, I was told that everyone was special but Moroi and Dhampirs and special in more ways than just one. The vampire gene that we all carry deep within our veins, includes an ancient way of life, an ancient way to ensure that we continue in life and we continue thriving. To ensure that we do not die out. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Betas were most common, however being an Alpha or Omega was also quite common. My Mother a Beta and my Father, an Alpha. It was pretty straightforward that I would eventually be a Beta. So when I turned twelve, it was confirmed.   
My best friend, Lissa is an Alpha - her entire family is - were Alphas. After the accident, she went through a change. Although she was still technically an Alpha - she stopped getting her ruts. Which I was perfectly okay with. Being a Beta, I never understood what she was going through, and I could never help her. I love her but not like that. I would do anything for her, except help her through a rut. Lissa is also a special Moroi - Her magic is Spirit, and it manifests in a rare few.   
She saved me during the accident, brought me back to life. Shadow-kissed. That's what I became. I owed her everything. I still owe her everything. My parents were absent from my life - sending me to St. Vladimir's when I was still young, only visiting on occasion just to see if I had presented. After I was determined as Beta they stopped visiting. I developed a close relationship with Lissas family after that. Which is what makes me hurt more. They were taking me out for my birthday the night of the accident. I often catch Lissa thinking to herself, if life would be different if my parents never left.   
I wonder that too. I know deep down she wishes she didn’t save me but instead saved her mother or father or even her brother. But she chose me. When she began her relationship with Christian - an Omega Moroi a couple of months ago, she began shifting her attention from me to her new love. It was refreshing. During Christians Heats I don’t see Lissa at all. Which makes me count the blessings that came with being a beta.   
However, this upcoming weekend is Lissas birthday and she got permission to leave campus to go shopping. So naturally, I get to go with her as a novice to observe the Guardians that I will hopefully work within the near future. I do love Lissa, but I feel like I need a break. I feel like I am missing something.   
In a world of Alphas and Omegas, I play the part of the Beta best friend that owes her life and guardianship to her lifesaver.


	2. Chapter One - Something Different, Something Scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Also, I own nothing as usually - but I do take credit for the plot!

Chapter One - Something Different, Something Scary

I woke up with sunlight streaming in through the blind. Although for most of the students on campus it was the middle of the night, Lissa wanted to go shopping. So here I was blindly grabbing for my black, tight jeans and my black tank top covered with a white t-shirt. Lacing up my shoes, I mentally prepared for the day ahead. After a rough day at school yesterday - well last night, I had to continue keeping watch and possibly add to the bruises on my body.   
There was a knock on my door and then it banged open. Lissa rushed in. The lock never worked. 

“Are you ready to go” She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room, barely giving me time to close the door - let alone respond. I followed her down the stairs and out of the dhampir dorm. It was our senior year so my room was on the top floor. Female dhampirs were rare, most dropped out as soon as they presented - either way - to start families. Occasionally an Alpha female dhampir will stay all four years. But female omega and beta dhampirs mostly took the abbreviated course that ended Sophmore year. They wouldn’t get a professional Guardian job but they could do security or work in the human world. But mostly they started families. 

I was the only female in my year. So I was all alone up on the top floor. It was nice being alone and not having to share the bathroom - but it also meant I was alone a lot. Even with being good friends with Lissa, I still feel completely and utterly alone. Isolated. It seemed that they didn’t want me to continue with my studies. The only reason no one - I mean Alberta hasn't kicked me out of the program is because of Lissa and being shadow-kissed. When we finally made it to the cars surrounded by Lissas Guardian Team she slowed down and climbed in the car. As I went to follow her I was stopped by a hand. It was from Alberta. 

“Be on your best behavior, and remember just because you think you belong with Lissa does not mean you will end up with her. These trips will either convince her Guardians to take you on or they could ruin you.” I just nodded and climbed in. Followed by her Guardians, we were soon on our way. It was around 30 minutes to the Mall. There I sat, in a car filled with Alphas. Lissa wanted a majority of Alphas to guard her - the exception being her best friend the beta. They were actually kinda nice for a bunch of Alphas.   
Well except for Silas. He was a typical knothead Alpha. 

“Hey Rosie, Rosie no sarcastic comment for Alberta? Must be you coming into your own. Ready to settle down? How about you and I settle down - well for a knot or two. Betcha you are almost as good as an Omega. Almost.” 

“Fuck Off Silas. You can’t get even get an Omega, let alone a Beta.” 

“You will pay for that comment Beta. Just you wait.” I muttered an almost silent sure in response to his barely-there threat. The other Alphas chuckled, even Lissa chuckled. The remainder of the ride was mostly quiet. The only real noise was from Lissa and Christain. Apparently Lissas rut was coming up soon and they were making plans. Gross.   
We finally reached the mall and quickly disembarked. Inside the mall, we all followed Lissa around while she did shopping for herself. Technically I was not there as a Guardian but as her friend, so I walked with her and Christian. The Guardians had spread out to keep watch from afar. Shop after shop, she just kept going. Eventually, my stomach screamed at me from a lack of food. I skipped breakfast and now it was well past noon and the gurgling became constant. Finally, Lissa got tired of the constant noise. 

“Rose go get something to eat, and then meet us at the shoe place.” She sounded angry, but I just nodded and turned to walk away. I had to keep the fact that she was beginning her rut at the front of my mind. It's just her rut. That's what is making her this irritable. It's just her rut. It just seemed her rut has been always looming ahead - always making her angry. Always. When I came up to the food court I decided to get Chinese. St Vladimir's rarely makes Chinese food. After I got my food I sat down and dug. I observed the court - front the families eating food to the children running in the play area. It was loud and there was an abundance of smells. 

“What are you doing away from the princess?” Fuck. I was distracted and did not hear Silas sneaking up on me.

“She wanted to stop the constant noise my stomach made and sent me to get food. So here I am.” I responded without raising my head. I felt him sit down next to me.

“You know, I will make you pay for what you said in the car. I can get anyone beneath me - Omega, Beta, Cheap whores like you. Anyone.” I went to stand up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down, pushing his stave - point first into my thigh with his free hand I stopped struggling. I closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath on my neck as the slimy words of hate slithered out and consumed my body in an invisible smoke, threatening to burn me alive. 

“The things I could do to you - and no one would bat an eye. Especially when you find your place on this team - for the rest of your life. Under me.” His laugh grated against my head. Suddenly he let me go and stood up. “I have to go back to the Princess, and you should too. Hurry up Beta.” He turned and walked away. 

I can’t cry. Taking deep breaths I cleaned up the table and began slowly walking back to the shoe store where Lissa said she would be. It was getting pretty late by the looks of the store. Most were empty and the mall itself was pretty barren. I finally came up to where the shoe store was and walked inside. The bell dinged my entry to the entire store. I walked among the rows of shoes and boxes of sneakers. I couldn’t find anyone - let alone Lissa. Not even a salesclerk or another customer. Puzzled I left the store and looked around the mall. It was empty. 

“Lissa! Lissa where are you?” I screamed and began running down the mall and stopping at her favorite stores just to see than empty as well. When I made it back to the food court I saw the Guardians. Standing still. Very still. Quickly I assessed the room and I couldn’t see anything. “Hey, guys have you seen Lissa?” 

“There you are Novice Hathaway, where did you take the Princess? Silas came to us saying that you convinced the princess to go with you somewhere. So where is she?” Alex had his stave drawn and began walking towards me. 

“I don’t know. I was here eating food and then Silas came to talk with me and left. I just went looking for her at the shoe store and no one was there. It was getting late and dark and figured I would suggest heading back to campus.” They all just looked at me and then they all had their Staves drawn. Suddenly the sound of someone running towards breached this ball of silence that had enveloped us. Christain was yelling at us to help. He was carrying Lissa.

“Christain, what happened?” I began towards him but was pulled back by Silas while the other Guardians went to Lissa. “Let me go!” I struggled against Silas until I felt his stave at my neck and stopped suddenly. 

“We were walking back from the bathroom and we were attacked, where were you guys? Aren't you supposed to be watching her?” All of the Guardians suddenly looked like they failed terribly. “It doesn't matter anymore, lets just back” Alex stepped forward to take her but Christain picked her up instead and began walking out to the car. Lissa still wasn't responsive. But she was alive. 

Silas put me down but he held on to my arm with a tight vice-like grip. “I am watching you Beta.” We followed the crowd out to the car. We were the only car left in the parking lot. I couldn’t figure out how so much time had passed. What happened? We all climbed in the car and started the ride in complete silence. Christain was murmuring words to Lissa. Rocking back and forth. When we got closer to Campus there was a loud bang on top of the car and the roof was torn away. The car swerved off the road and Alex told me and Christain to run with the princess. There were Strogoi everywhere and they charged in. As Christain and I ran towards the school I could hear the sounds of a fight behind me. I wanted so badly to turn around and fight alongside them. Christain spoke as if reading my thoughts.

“I need you with us to protect us if one follows and attacks us. Please, Rose.” I knew he was right. So we continued running. When we could see the school in the distance, we began running faster and coming closer and closer to safety. I could see Alberta waiting and her face shift from anger to shock and then to one of determination. When we finally made it through the wards and into safety, we just continued running to the infirmary to get Lissa looked at. When we finally slowed down and looked around, I couldn't believe or understand what happened today. 

Lissa was fine and eventually woke up, both Christain and I stayed by her side. Suddenly her Guardians came in to be treated, but some were missing. Alex was missing and two others were missing as well. The only survivors were Silas (of course) and Mark. Although Silas was considerably less damaged and beat up than Mark. I didn’t put too much thought into it. Alberta came in shortly following Silas and Mark.

“Princess, how are you feeling?”

“Better, Thank you.” She smiled in response.

“Okay so we will have to interview all of you, but on top of that, I am sorry Princess but we will be picking a new team for you. We will try to find mostly Alphas but no promises. My biggest concern is your protection.” Lissa and Christian nodded in response. “Okay well, I suggest that you two,” referencing me and Christain “Get to your dorms and take today off and get plenty of rest. Lissa you are going to be under observation for around 24 hours.” We all replied with "Okay" and "Yes Ma'am"   
I began my walk back to my dorm and had plenty to occupy my thoughts. A new team of Guardians - all Alphas again. I don't know if I could handle more Alphas. I climbed the flights leading to my hallway and when I finally made it to my bed, I welcomed the sheets and pillow with open arms. Tomorrow is a different day, now I could just sleep and pretend it never happened. I plan on doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! Should I continue? Let me know! Leave some love!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some love :)


End file.
